It Happened One Night
by tatums
Summary: How I want 5X10 Riding in Town Cars with Boys to happen.   It's almost midnight when Dan hears a knock...


Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or anything related to it. Though I wish I did.

It's my first GG fanfic, so take it easy on me. I wrote this last Thursday, stopped and finished it today. I think it's a bit sloppy in the middle part towards the last coz I was trying to finish it before this weeks episode.

This is what I want to happen in Gossip Girl 5X10 Riding in Town Cars with Boys.

It's almost midnight when Dan hears a knock. A very soft knock that he wouldn't have heard had he not been sitting on one of the stools close to the door. He waits a while and sees if they'll knock again. Nothing. After having curiosity get the best of him he decides to just open the door. A robber would have probably been less shocking than what he saw. Because there on the other side of the door stood the back of a brunette he knew all to well. What made it even more shocking was because they hadn't spoken in a while. Well she hadn't spoken to him, he however, in all his drunk glory, crashed her Bridal Shower, to demand an answer as to why that is. Suffice to say, it didn't end well - He was escorted out of the building, was drunk as shit, and was told by Chuck Bass, of all people, that HE, Dan Humphrey was in love with Blair Waldorf. That, on top of the fact that she still didn't talk to him after that. Yet here she was, Blair Waldorf, standing just outside the door to his loft in Brooklyn in the middle of the night with… wait… luggage? and a lot of it. Just when he was about to say something, she turned her head to him and said…

"_Finally! I thought you'd never get the door!"_ Impatience lacing her words.

Dan, still at a lack of words either because of the brunette's presence or because he didn't know what to say to that, just stood there gaping.

"_Well? Aren't you going to let me in?"_ Still impatient yet demanding.

"Blair! What are you doing here? Why are you here? Is everything all right? Are you out of your mind! Is what he wanted to say but instead managed to say…

"_Blair? Wha- Why- Is- A-are you okay?"_

To which she just rolls her eyes and strides in the loft past him. Still in shock, he was just about to close the door when he was abruptly stopped by her screech.

"_Humphrey! You're just going to leave my things out there in the cold!"_

Confused but more so jolted, he quickly reached for her things and brought them inside, all six of her large and heavy Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"_Dan…"_

He suddenly looks to Blair, surprised by the change in her voice.

"_I…I needed to get away. I need a place to stay."_

Dan suddenly remembers the time Blair asked him to runaway with her. He thought about how well that ended. He thinks to himself, when on earth will the surprises end? Is Blair suggesting what he thinks she's suggesting?

"_And… you want to stay…_**here**_? In Brooklyn?" _Dan says the last words carefully for them to fully register with her or him, he isn't sure.

"_To be honest, I didn't know where else to go." _

It took a while for those words to sink in with him. He may be a writer but tonight's events just could merit a proper response from our said writer. He was too much overwhelmed with the fact that the girl that he apparently loves, is at his place in the middle of the night, asking to move in with him? Him, of all people! And she didn't even think of someone else. That thought made him smile.

"_And let's face it, no one will ever think of looking for me _**here**_."_

Just as fast as that smile came, it was gone. She was back to the old Blair Waldorf. To be honest, he was too dumfounded or used to it that he didn't care. He didn't know what to say or even where to start. Should he be happy that she was here? Did that mean she forgave him? Or should he feel used because apparently Blair only comes to him when she's in need? He decided on the former, thinking it was better to have her in his life than not at all. Blair, oblivious to the thoughts in Dan's head started to think that maybe he was too mad at her to allow it and was only thinking of a polite way to reject her. She was about to take it back when,

"_Of course." _

"_It's fine if you don't – wait, what did you say?"_

"_I said, of course. Of course you can stay… here."_

"_That's it? You're not going to say anything about what kind of a horrible friend I was? Or ask me why? Or anything?..."_

"_Well, you've already been horrible to me before so I guess I'm pretty used to it. As to why, I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. You always do."_

Silence. They just stared at each other and it made Dan more than uncomfortable.

"_Aaand, it's pretty late and I'm guessing you're pretty tired whatnot with the baby and all. Uhh, you can take Jenny's… room? That is, if you don't mind? Or mine? My bed is bigger though so…whichever you prefer, really. I –"_

"_Thank you, Humphrey."_

That stopped him from rambling.

"_For everything, really. You were right. You were there for me when I needed you. You still are. I'm sorry. I just -"_

"_Blair. It's all right. Really. We can talk about it in the morning. You should probably go rest."_

He wasn't ready to hear what he's been wanting to hear for so long after the events of tonight. He figured it would be better if they don't talk about it, yet, at least. Considering, he did just realize his love for the girl. Blair just gave him a nod and a soft smile, which was abruptly replaced by narrowed eyes, questioning.

"_It is pretty late Humphrey. What exactly were you doing before I got here?"_

"_Well, I couldn't sleep_ (with thoughts of you in mind, he silently thought). _So, I was gonna watch a movie. Why? What did you think I was doing_?"

"_How am I supposed to know? Shouldn't you be writing your next scathing novel about the Upper East Side? Or be doing something perverted? Which I hope isn't the case, otherwise, it is probably best I leave." _

"_I don't know, no and I can assure you, no. My writing days are probably better off behind me anyway."_ Ignoring the last part, he sighs, suddenly overcome with disappointment. His book has become a failure, and obviously, she still hasn't read it yet. If Blair noticed his sudden change, she pretended not to notice.

"_What movie did you say you were going to watch?"_

"_Uhh.. I didn't."_ He walks to the grab something at the counter. _"It Happened One Night."_ He says, waving the DVD in his hands. Of course he chooses a movie about a woman who is about to marry, but ends up running away with an out-of-work reporter who she eventually loses her disdain for and ends up falling in love, with a fair share of complications in the middle of course. He'd be lying if he didn't wish that that were his life, in some ways at least.

She seems to ponder over it awhile. _"Nice choice, Humphrey. I hope you don't mind I watch along with you. I am tired, from the drama in my life at least. It would be good to escape by means of decent cinema."_

"_Not at all, Blair. I was making tea too. Do you want any?"_ Well, if this isn't déjà vu. It wasn't long ago when they watched The Philadelphia Story and when Blair told him she was pregnant, right on the same spot on the couch. Those were probably the times he was slowly falling for her, he thought.

Not long after the movie finished, Dan proceeded to return the mugs on the counter when she suddenly spoke. _"I'm trapped. I need to choose."_

"_What?"_ Dan muttered, half surprised and half confused.

"_I love Louis but I think a part of me will always wonder what if, with Chuck."_

Dan just looked at her, understanding her words. Blair stood up and continued, _"Chuck told me the other day that he returned the ring he was going to propose to me with. I had no idea and I know I shouldn't be disappointed. I wanted him to let go of me and now that he finally has… I don't know. I guess, I just never thought I'd lose him."_

Dan looked at Blair, so fragile and torn. He didn't know what to feel. This was too much even for Dan "the martyr" Humphrey. He loved Blair, he'd do anything just to not see her the way she is now. He decided to just swallow whatever it is, and even if it broke his heart, he said..

"_I think you should follow your heart, Blair. It's obvious you still love Chuck, possibly even more than Louis. You're a strong and intelligent woman and I think you know exactly what you want to do. You're just too scared of what will happen and what you'll loose when you do. But I told you before, and I'll say it again, I'll always be here for you." _

Blair, emotional and at a lack of words for many things suddenly embraced Dan. If she was being honest, she owed so many things to him and it made her feel worse to think of how horribly she had treated him the past weeks. Yet here he was, ever so willing.

Dan, caught of guard, suddenly realizing what Blair was doing, just carefully held her close and tight. Tighter than what a normal hug would've been. They stayed like that for a while when Dan suggested that Blair get some sleep. He mentioned something about not wanting to hear in the morning about how it would be his fault if Blair didn't get her beauty sleep. Not to mention that Blair would probably be even grumpier than usual, waking up in Brooklyn and not her penthouse. He knew that this would be heartbreaking and hard, but for Blair, he was willing to do whatever. When Blair was finally settled in his room, he was sure he was ready for some sleep. His feet however, brought him to his office. Winded yet strangely encouraged, he sat on his desk, turned his laptop on and suddenly started writing.

It looks like Lonely Boys writing days aren't over just yet…


End file.
